Such a nice night
by Windy Rein
Summary: xMany things had been said of him but no-one could call him unjust.x Sequel to 'Whore or What happens to cheaters' WARNINGS! Yaoi, blood, mindless violence, character death! RATED M GrimmIchi & mentions of UlquiIchi


**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. (and am too lazy to come up with anything witty to put in here)

**Warnings:** Blood, mindless violence and umm, I dunno, character death. Oh, and terribly OOC.. imo at least.. AND ONE MORE THING IT'S **YAOI**.. If I even need to say it anymore.. -.-'

**Pairings:** Well, not really, but on the other hand, the whole thing is based on relationships so... :D

**A/N:** See loves! It's finally here!! :D The sequel to 'Whore or What happens to cheaterers'!! Let's have a party shall we? :D And OMG it's earlier than I would've ever thought possible.. :O Anyways, no there will be no more sequels or anything.. :D Don't even try.. :D And, umm, well, you see.. I CRY BECAUSE OF THE OOCNESS!! -weeps in a corner- Also, you'll most likely notice how my writing style changes at least three times during this.. -facepalm- But now after all of that rambling, **DO ENJOY, LOVES!!** :)

xxx

**Such a nice night**

xxx

It was a nice night. Very nice indeed. The moon was on the sky and there were no stars. Oh hell, who am I kidding? It's always like that, the sky of Hueco Mundo that is. But that's not the point here. The point is that I finally got my dirty little whore here with me and Aizen even got the bastard to back away. The only thing I'll ever request of the man, that's for sure.

My little slave looks beautiful lying beside me. He had always had the most serene expression when asleep, something that contrasted with his normal scowl. Though that scowl had died during the weeks after our little encounter. Even his friends in school had noticed the change in the teen.

It was such a blast when that one insane kid jumped on him a few days after, making his wounds bleed again. Well, that wasn't the fun part. The fun part was when that shinigami bitch forced him to show the wounds to them, especially the girl that was here for a while so that she could heal them properly. I could see the embarrassment and shame on his face when his friends stared at his chest reading the word there over and over. I think he might've even heard me laughing as I could clearly see the panic on his face. Of course, when realisation dawned on the kids the bitch was the first one to try and do something. In her case, heal the wounds.

But like I said before, those wounds are something that won't heal. That seemed to be a bitter bite for the healer woman, the fact that she couldn't help her dear and beloved Kurosaki-kun, that is. If she wanted him for herself the bitch had another thing coming. The kid was gay (it's glaringly obvious in this part of our story, isn't it?), you could see that just with a glimpse of the kid.

But back to present times, my little slave seems to be waking.

He opens his wonderfully chocolate eyes and looks at me with that broken gaze he has gained over the course of a month. I smirk at him and pat his head. "Now, how was your night, Ichi?"

"It was fine, Grimmjow" The voice was quiet and wonderfully dead or maybe shattered. The boy has always been a bit uhh, how to say it, emotional for my tastes but that was part of his 'charm' I guess. Now that I started to think about it, he has never tried explaining after that night I marked him. Hmm, wonder what happened to that explanation.

"Hey, Ichi." My curious side got the better of me.

"Yes, Grimmjow-sama?" Oh, how I love it when he says that. I think Pantera starts purring when she hears it. I'll never understand that damnable feline.

"What happened to tha' explanation ya wanted to share with me before?" his eyes widen in surprise and something that might be fear. And is that embarrassment that caused that blush? Now I'm intrigued.

"I-it was nothing, Grimmjow-sama." The kid actually stuttered! Now I _have_ to hear this.

"C'mon, now Ichi. I want ya to tell me." Maybe it was whining, maybe not. I'm not going to tell you.

"F-fine. Ulquiorra... h-he...it...just...it...was...sort of...a...sidetrack...thing...y..." he trails off after that with fear in his voice. I honestly can't decide should I burst out laughing or go on a killing spree. First, I would behead that bastard Ulquiorra and then... Fuck, I'm getting distracted. Damn, my wondering mind.

"Ichi, I hope ya didn't just say that he was a sidetrackthingy. 'Cuz if ya did I need to kill someone, ya know that right? And maybe punish you in some shape or form." Even after everything he had been through, Ichi was still afraid of pain. Especially pain that came without the high of battle. So was it any surprise I use that against him? I probably know the kid better than anyone.

xxx

It was a surprise to him to say the least when the Sexta walked towards him in all of his released glory. How he had managed to release his sword inside of the walls of Las Noches would always be a mystery to him. Well, it wouldn't be a mystery for long for the Cuatro seeing as the man attacked him. There was a fire in his eyes that the other hadn't seen ever before, a fire that bordered on insanity and it seemed to be caused by jealousy and possessiveness or something like them.

The first attack came crashing down on him with power that surprised Ulquiorra. He hadn't ever quite understood how extremely sharp the other's claws actually were. Attacks after attacks were changed for blocks and barely there dodges.

The fight came to a sudden halt when Grimmjow stopped in the middle of bringing his deadly knife-like claws to slash at the other's chest area and deal the finishing blow. Without turning he seemed to address someone else.

"Come ta see your precious cuddly-toy off? Never would've thought ya woulda recovered so fast."

From the shadows limped a thin figured man. He had unruly orange hair and several slashes covered his torso and arms. His face though had taken the most abuse. There were several deep gashes running along those once beautiful features and a very lovely looking black eye had started forming already. The man took a shaky breath and spoke. "Isn't this too much, Grimmjow-sama? Please, I've suffered my punishment already. Why do you see the need to harm Ulquiorra-dono**(1)** too?"

The Sexta turned his gaze in the smallest of amounts, claws still poised to strike and smirked. It was that mad smile that bordered on insanity all the time. "Ya think I'm done with you? There's more coming, my little strawberry." And with that out of the way, he finally finished his slash and surprised Ulquiorra. _It wasn't meant to end like this. I am truly sorry...Aizen-sama._

The only thing heard in the hallway for many long minutes were the sound of the Cuatro's body hitting the ground and the ragged and laboured breaths of Ichigo.

xxx

Many things had been said of him but no-one could claim him to be unjust. If those two loved each other's company so much it was only fair for him to kill the other too, although he'd hate to lose his little boy toy. On the other hand, his lover had been in another man's embrace, something unforgivable.

xxx

He dragged the boy back to his room and just stared at the abused body and the numerous gashes and wounds gushing blood marring that perfection.

"Grimm..." The boy tried.

A fist met the left side of his face. "No more explaining, whore. I've had enough of your little web of lies."

"But..." A kick to the stomach and Ichigo spit out blood, whimpering on the floor.

"Just..." Pantera was unsheathed.

"Grimm, I always lo..." The blade pierced the boy's heart.

I've always liked that smile.

xxx

**(1)** dono is an honorific for a samurai or warrior..

xxx

**Special thanks:** All my lovely thankies to naoto-san for coming up with the term 'sidetrackthing' :) See I didn't forget! :D

xxx

**A/N:** Hope ya enjoyed and umm, sorry for any mental trauma if that was caused.. :) **I THRIVE ON MENTAL TRAUMA!! I...** Aah, sorry for that.. -.-' It was just my authoress side getting free of its straitjacket.. -scratches the back of her head-


End file.
